


Return From The Edge

by Ahmose_Inarus



Series: Let Me In [26]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose_Inarus/pseuds/Ahmose_Inarus
Summary: Reid has FINALLY gotten through the trauma caused by Coronado and Paloma and is able to return to work. His first case back takes him to Vegas where he will now have to face his mother, and Hotch has some surprises up his sleeve...





	1. Chapter 1

The plump blonde woman reached out when her phone rang and picked it up.

“Dr. Blair… Yes, Chief Strauss, thank you for returning my call.” She leaned back and listened. “He’s leaving this afternoon.” She said with a nod. “He’s completed his treatment, and I am extremely pleased with the progress he’s made… No ma’am. I wanted to put him on an anti-anxiety medication and some sleeping pills to help him sleep at night but he refused. And he surprised me. He actually slept relatively well and the only anxiety I’ve seen has been whenever his team left after a visit and he had to stay behind. And even that was minimal. He’s a very strong soul. I’m sure your doctor will agree upon evaluating him, he’s ready to return to work, but I recommend that he be EASED back into the field carefully… Yes ma’am… yes ma’am. He’s been a pleasure to work with. And he will continue to follow up with me. Yes Ma’am. Thank you. Good bye.”

Dr. Blair smiled and stood, leaving her office. She walked down the hall and finally stepped into the room of Dr. Spencer Reid, who had been an outpatient at the McBride Psychiatric Center for the past month. It was one week until Halloween. One week and two days until his first Anniversary with his lover, Aaron Hotchner. 

Dr. Blair smiled, watching as her patient zipped up his bag, then turned to face her with a smile.

“I am SO proud of you.” She said, walking over and hugging him, tightly. Reid returned the smile and hug. “You look GREAT.”

“I feel great.” Reid said.

“Well, Dr. Tsai is pleased with your weight gain and I am just… THRILLED with your progress. Ready for your Bureau psych eval?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” The young agent said with a grin.

“Good. You’re to set it up immediately. I’ve already sent my report in to the Bureau.”

“Thank you, Dr. Blair.” Reid said, running a hand through his hair, which was thick and lustrous again, instead of the thin, stringy mess it had become as he suffered in Willow Ridge. He had gained back all the weight he had lost there as well, and his injuries had all healed completely. There were no more bandages, and he no longer wore the splint on his wrist, which he had fractured in a fall from a tree in a… less than reasonable attempt to escape the facility. He had even put on some healthy lean muscle as he took up jogging and swimming in the heated indoor pool.

But now, he was finally going home.

“BUTTERCREAM!!!” Reid jumped at the squeal of excitement, and then grunted as he was tackled around the middle.

“Hi Garcia.” He called over his shoulder. When she released him, he turned around and hugged her, grinning as she kissed his cheek.

“Hey, Spence.” JJ said, and the two embraced.

“Pretty Boy!”

“Hi Morgan. Rossi.”

“Reid.” Rossi greeted. 

“It’s good to see you, Reid.”

“You too, Emily.” Reid responded. Then he looked past his team and stared at the Unit Chief in the doorway. The man smiled at him and Reid smiled back. 

“Ready to get out of here?” The elder asked.

“Absolutely.” Reid said firmly and the team laughed in delight, leading Reid from the room. They left the McBride facility and clamored into cars. 

“Do we have a case?” Reid asked immediately, and the team all laughed and groaned loudly.

“Okay, first off, no.” Hotch said, trying not to grin. “Second… YOU haven’t passed your Psych Eval yet.”

“I’m ready! I’ll take it as soon as I get there!” Reid announced eagerly. Everyone groaned and laughed again. Reid looked around, then pouted. “Whaaat?” He whined. The team burst out laughing again and teased him the entire way to the BAU. When they got there, Reid all but bounced into the elevator, and then all but skipped his way to the office of Erin Strauss.

“Good luck.” Hotch murmured, kissing Reid’s cheek, and then the man headed to the bullpen with the team. Reid smiled after them, then knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Strauss called, and Reid stepped in. “Agent Reid.” The woman greeted, standing. They shook hands over her desk and she gestured for him to sit. He did. Strauss took a seat behind her own desk, and smiled. “I spoke to Dr. Blair this morning. She is VERY confident that you are ready to return to work. However, regarding the field—“

“I know.” Reid told her. “Take it slow and ease myself back into active duty.”

“… It’s been nearly four months, Agent Reid.”

“… I know.” Reid nodded. “I look forward to coming back.”

“Your team has missed you.”

“I know.” Reid smiled. 

“When would you like to set up your Field Agent Psychiatric Evaluation?”

“Right away.”

“Alright. How soon?”

“I’ll go now!” Reid assured her. She blinked, then smiled.

“… I’ll call them and let them know you’re on your way.” Strauss said. “Be honest.”

“Yes ma’am.” Reid said, and left her office. He headed straight down to speak with the Bureau shrink.

 

“To Agent Reid!” Rossi announced, holding up his wine glass.

“To Reid!” The rest of the team chorused, and toasted their youngest teammate’s reinstatement as a Field Agent. Reid was smiling shyly, pressed into Hotch’s side. And the man had his arm around the boy.

“Sure hope you’ve recovered in regards to… other things.” The Unit Chief said, smirking. “I’ve been abstinent for four months!” The team watched Reid turn red and giggle.

“I’ll see what I can do.” The boy purred, turning and giving his lover a quick peck on the lips. Hotch grinned, and the team exchanged looks; they couldn’t remember the last time they had seen Hotch so happy. Hell, Reid looked equally happy.

Then, JJ’s phone went off. She looked down.

“… Well… you got your wish, Spence.”

“We have a case?!” The boy gasped, excitedly. The team groaned. “Where are we going?!”

“… Vegas.”

Reid’s excitement immediately faded.

 

The team sat around the round table in the briefing room and stared at the pictures on the screen. JJ stood and turned to address the team… the ENTIRE team. For the first time in months, they were finally whole. And it felt right.

“As we all know, Halloween is in a week.” JJ said.

“You got out just in time, kiddo.” Garcia said cheerfully, and Reid grinned. 

“As you can all imagine, there are Halloween parties right and left. This is where our killer is hunting.”

“Oh, you gotta be kidding me.” Morgan groaned, loudly. 

“Anyway…” JJ continued, “Jeremy Meyer and Mike Jacoby. 32 and 27. Both were found murdered in an alley outside of the buildings where the parties were taking place.”

“Any sign of sexual assault?” Prentiss asked.

“Assault, no. But they were stabbed in neck, chest and genitals.” JJ said, shaking her head. “And the killer is a woman.”

“Hm. Okay then.” Rossi said, flipping through crime scene photos.

“We have some security camera shots.” JJ said, and the team looked up at the screen again. They watched as a male and a female slipped out into the alley… the man was wearing an old suit that looked like it belonged in the 1800’s with a long cloak and top hat. The girl with him was dressed like… well… like she belonged in the movie “Moulin Rouge”. 

Then there was another clip. A man in jeans, chaps, flannel shirt, leather vest, cowboy hat, boots and gun belt slipped outside with a woman wearing a long black form fitting dress and a long black bridal veil… she was carrying a bouquet of red roses. 

“Did we ever get her face?” Hotch asked.

“No.” JJ said. “She’s wearing a mask.”

“So our killer is going to be in a costume, in a massive crowd of costumes?” Morgan sighed.

“Unfortunately, yes.” JJ said. “All we know is she’s a brunette.”

“And let me guess…” Rossi sighed. “We’re going to want to go to these parties to watch out for this girl.”

“Probably.” Hotch said, calmly.

“And to blend in, we’re gonna have to dress up in costumes?” Prentiss drawled.

“… Afraid so.” Hotch said.

“AWESOME!!!” Reid exploded to his feet, making everyone jump. “I gotta go to my storage unit before we go!!! Everyone get your costumes, wheels up in two hours!” And he was gone.

The team sat stock still, staring after him with eyes wide and mouths open.

“… So. What are YOU going as, Hotch?” Morgan asked with a grin. The team chuckled collectively. Hotch reached out and plucked Morgan’s shades from where they were hanging on his shirt, and put them on. 

“I’ll switch out my red tie for a black one.” Hotch said, and the team stared at him in shades and a black suit with a white shirt.

“… Men In Black?” Morgan asked.

“Agent from The Matrix?” JJ asked.

“OOH!!!” Garcia blurted, and leapt to her feet. “Rossi, Hotch, Morgan, Emily, I’LL handle YOUR costumes. Rossi! SHAVE!!!” And she bustled off almost as fast as Reid had vanished.

“… Now I’m worried.” Rossi muttered, and slouched down in his seat.

“Morgan, catch her and tell her to put together a Go Bag.” Hotch sighed. “We’ll need her running the security and surveillance systems at the casinos wherever we are.”

“What about our costumes?!” Morgan asked, looking panicked.

“Let her put them together. Gives us less to worry about.”

“This is GARCIA, Hotch. Making us COSTUMES!”

“And she only has an hour or two. I’m not too worried.” Hotch said, and left the room.

“… He should NOT be that calm.” Rossi drawled, and JJ grinned.

 

The team sat around on the plane, looking through their case files and glancing back at Reid from time to time. The young man was curled up tightly in the corner chair at the very back of the cabin, staring out the window. While he had started out excited and carefully guarding his hanging bag containing his costume from the team, he had gradually begun to look worried and agitated. Hotch had tried to talk to him, but the boy had just asked to be left alone. And so he was.

But finally, Hotch spoke up.

“Reid. I need to know what’s bugging you if you want to be allowed into the field.” He told the youth, skipping any preamble he had been thinking of. Reid looked up at him, then sighed and drooped.

“I’m going to have to go see my mom…” The boy said softly. “And… I’m going to have to tell her what happened to me.” The team shifted nervous looks around at each other. Hotch sighed and stood, walking over and sitting down next to the youth. 

“What are you afraid to tell her?” He asked. “You don’t have to tell her everything, you know.”

“… I always have.” Reid whispered. 

Hotch sighed again and took Reid’s hand, “I’ll go with you.”

“No.” Reid replied, shaking his head. “I don’t want her to find a way to blame you…” He gave Hotch a forced smile. “You’re supposed to protect me. She’ll be furious that you let them put me away in Willow Ridge. You had no choice, I know that, but she’ll never forgive you for it. I don’t think your presence would be wise.”

“I won’t let you go alone.” Hotch said, frowning.

“… I’ll go with him.” Rossi called from across the plane, and Hotch and Reid gave him a slightly surprised look. “I’ll be discrete.”

“Would that be okay with you?” Hotch asked Reid, and after a pause, the boy nodded.

“Yeah… yeah, I think that will be fine.” Reid said with a nod, and tilted his head to the side, resting it on Hotch’s shoulder. The man smiled and put his arm around the younger man, and relaxed.

 

“Hi. Agent Jareau.” JJ greeted Police Chief Rebecca Malone when they walked in. The woman grinned.

“Great to have you here.” She said. “We have a room all set up for your team.” She turned. “And I’m going to go out on a limb and say that this is them.” 

“SSA’s Morgan, Rossi, Prentiss, and those two back there are SSA’s Hotchner and Dr. Reid.”

“… Looks like the kid is getting a scolding.”

“He’s being reminded to take it easy.” JJ grinned, and the team trooped into the room that had been set up for him. Hotch and Reid joined them a few minutes later.

“Okay.” Chief Malone said as the team walked in. “I’ve compiled a list of the Halloween parties going on around town over the next week.” She gestured to the list. “As you can see… there are a LOT.”

“Reid.” Hotch said. “This list is yours.”

“Mine?”

“Yes. You’re the Halloween Expert. And taking that into consideration with your intimate knowledge of the city, you’re the best one to figure out what parties the UnSub will be at.”

“… On one condition.” Reid said. Hotch blinked and looked at him.

“Oh?”

“I get to go with you guys.”

“Reid…” Hotch said, shaking his head. “You’re supposed to be EASED back into the field.”

“That’s my condition.” Reid said, folding his arms over his chest and smirking. “If you guys get to dress up in costumes and go to Halloween parties in MY childhood stomping grounds, I get to come too.”

“And if I say no?” Hotch demanded, facing Reid.

“… Then I’ll take advantage of our time here to spend time with my mom. Maybe even spend some time with dad.”

“Is that a threat?”

“It’s a bargain.” Reid said. “Remember… this is Vegas. And I grew up here.”

“… You’re a pain in the ass, kid.” Rossi chuckled.

“He’s a Vegas boy through and through.” Malone grinned, and gave Reid a little punch in the shoulder. “I think I like you.” Reid grinned right back.

 

Hotch and the team walked into the station after doing several interviews with potential witnesses from the last two murders. Reid and Garcia looked up and smiled at them.

“Hey. Perfect timing.” Reid said, standing. “I have a list of the parties I think she’ll hit. There are several every night this week. I’ve chosen the most likely three for each night. But you should know… I’d wager good money that the first on the list for each night is the one she’s going to hit.”

“And I agree with him completely.” Garcia chirped. Reid just smiled.

“Now… Garcia has a portable ID scanner. I think we should have it at the doors to the party and scan the ID of everyone that comes in. That will give us a suspect pool. We’ve already contacted Head of Security at our Target party for tonight, and he’s fully on board.”

“… Alright.” Hotch said with nod. “Good. Get it set up.”

“And you guys need to get in costume and wired. The first party starts in two hours.” Garcia announced.

“I’ll meet you guys there. Garcia and I will be holed up in front of the security cameras. We’ll be watching everything.” Reid said with a nod. “But I’ll be ready to move in if you need me.”

“… Alright.” Hotch said after a moment, and Reid grinned brightly.

“Okay! Everybody suit up!!!” Garcia cheered.

An hour and a half later, the police officers were laughing and cheering as the FBI Agents appeared in costume, courtesy of Garcia. They were dressed as the cast of “The Matrix”. Hotch was Neo, Emily was Trinity, Morgan was Morpheus, and Rossi, whom Garcia had forced to shave, was an Agent. 

 

JJ’s hair was piled up on her head with dramatic curls. She had BRIGHT red lips, dramatic eyeliner and mascara, and was wearing a white dress. She made a fantastic Marilyn Monroe. And hidden under her dress, strapped to her thigh (which Morgan said was fucking hot) was her gun.

Garcia was in a long shiny silver toga lined with what looked like little computer chips. She also wore a crown of what at first looked like an Olive Branch, but on closer inspection, the green leaves were more computer chips cut into the shape of leaves. She wore bracelets of USB cables, and mini CDs as earrings.

When asked what she was, Garcia proudly announced that she was the Tech Goddess, and then said that Kevin Lynch had a matching costume as her Tech God.

The Agents and several uniform officers then headed to the Halloween party.

“Okay.” Morgan said from the back seat where he sat with Garcia and Prentiss. “Ten bucks that Reid is dressed as Mr. Spock.”

“I’m gonna go with Captain Kirk.” Emily challenged.

“I’m gonna say… Legolas.” Garcia chimed in.

“… What?” Morgan asked.

“He’s got the tall, slender build of a Tolkien elf. So fine… I’ll generalize. I’m gonna bet he’s an elf.”

Hotch and Rossi shot each other amused looks in the front of the vehicle. When they got to the large hotel/casino, the Head of Security greeted them.

“You must be Miss Garcia.” He said, greeting the Tech Goddess. “Our system is yours. And you must be Agent Hotchner.” He turned and shook hands with Hotch. “Good to have you. I’ve had all personnel sit in a briefing with your Agent Reid. They all know what you look like, and they’ll be ready to watch for subtle cues from you. We have local police standing by in some empty rooms upstairs.”

“We appreciate your willingness to co-operate with our investigation.” Rossi said.

The head of security shook his head, looking disgusted. “The higher ups refused to cancel the party. These events make a lot of money. They didn’t want to lose out on it just because there was a POSSIBILITY that a killer MIGHT come to it to hunt. We’re lucky I talked them into letting us do this.”

“It’s good that you did.” Prentiss said as they headed to the Security office. They walked in and stared. Reid was standing next to a Security officer, pointing at something on one of the screens. The officer nodded and picked up her radio.

“Awww…” Garcia cooed, and Reid turned and smiled at the team. “Maybe tomorrow I’ll go as Princess Leia.” And she threw her arms around Reid. “Just so I can say ‘Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi… you’re my only hope’.” And Reid grinned. “LOVE the robes, honey.” Garcia told him, stepping back and inspecting Reid’s detailed Jedi robes.

“You DO look pretty cute, Spence.” JJ said with a grin.

Reid just stared at her. “Oh… ah… so do YOU. Oh… sorry, I…” He quickly looked away and blushed when he realized that he had been staring. The team laughed and Garcia ruffled his hair.

“Okay. Reid, are you wearing your ballistics vest?” Hotch asked.

“Of course.” Reid said with a smile and nod. 

“You have your firearm?”

“Right by my Lightsaber.” Reid announced, and Morgan let out a loud snort of laughter.

“Riiight.” Rossi drawled, amused.

“… You look funny without your beard.” Reid blurted. Rossi just stared, and Morgan and Prentiss burst out laughing.

“Reid…” Hotch chuckled. “Just… stay here and co-ordinate our movements, please.”

“Okay.” Reid said, and he and Garcia sat down side by side, Reid bouncing his leg. Every since he had left the Mc Bride Facility, he had been a little ball of energy and excitement.

“JJ, you’re going to run people’s IDs. Alert us whenever a potential suspect enters.”

“Sure.” The woman said with a nod.

“Alright. Take us around and show us security measures we should be aware of.” Hotch said, and the team left with the Head of Security.

An hour later, the Halloween Bash was in full swing, and Garcia was whining about wanting a drink from the punchbowl and a snack. Reid just giggled at her more than… entertaining complaints.

But they were also highly entertained by watching their team… each and every member of their team had been approached, hit on and propositioned several times. Rossi was looking particularly smug, while Hotch just looked exasperated. At one point, Reid thought Hotch was going to blow his cover and flash his badge to get one inebriated woman off of him.

It was around one thirty AM that Reid and Garcia saw it… A woman and a man stumbling down a service corridor, making out as they went… and the woman was brunette… she was the right body type… This time, she was dressed as a fairy.

Reid frowned and picked up a radio. “We have a possible in the south service hall.” He called into it. “I’m on my way.”

“No you’re not.” Hotch radioed back. “Stay.”

“I can get there faster than you can!”

“STAY.”

“But—“

“Spencer… don’t make me ground you to the station.”

“… You suck.” Reid pouted, and dropped into a chair. He watched as Hotch and Prentiss made their way to the corridor.

“… False alarm.” Hotch’s voice called, as the couple scurried back the way they had come. “Just a couple of horny kids.”

But only half an hour later, the Head of Security walked in.

“Agent Reid. Agent Garcia.” The two turned and looked at him. “We have a problem. I think you should come see this.” Reid looked at Garcia, then stood.

“Keep watching.” Reid told her, and followed the head of security out. He guided him through some back halls and to the area of the hotel where they had conference rooms. At the end of the hall were two bathrooms. The Head of Security opened the door to the men’s room. Reid stared. 

The body of a man dressed up like a ninja lay there, his dead eyes staring up at the ceiling. Blood was everywhere… and he had been stabbed in the neck, chest and genitals.

“… Cameras?” Reid asked.

“This is a blind spot.”

“So did she know, or did she get lucky?” Reid murmured to himself. Then he called into his radio. “Garcia, get CSI here right now. And send the team to me. And Garcia… check cameras for a man dressed as a ninja leaving the party with a brunette woman.

“As you command, Master Jedi!” Garcia chirped.

Reid smiled in mild amusement, then slowly circled the body, inspecting it from every angle. 

It was 4 am by the time the team returned to their hotel.

“I’m impressed with the costumes Garcia got for you and the others on such short notice.” Reid commented as he and Hotch began to undress.

“Don’t remind me.” Hotch snorted. “Makes me wonder if she had them already.”

“… She IS Garcia.”

“Exactly. I prefer not to think about it too much.” Hotch grinned, and headed off to shower while Reid carefully removed the layers of his costume and lovingly replaced them in the hanging bag. When Hotch got out of the shower, he just stood and stared as he watched Reid playing with his Lightsaber, glowing and humming and making a dramatic SKISH!!! whenever he struck the chair. The boy awkwardly spun the thing in his hands and—THUNK!

“OW!” Reid yelped, and Hotch grinned, watching Reid rubbing his head.

“Why don’t you go shower before you hurt yourself.” Hotch suggested, and Reid whirled… and as he did, the Lightsaber knocked a lamp off of the table. Hotch raised an eyebrow as it shattered.

“Oh!” Reid gasped, and stared down at the lamp. “Oh, crap…” Looking thoroughly embarrassed, he turned off the Lightsaber and put it away, then scuttled to the bathroom without meeting eyes with his lover. Hotch just chuckled to himself as he went to clean up the broken lamp. He would have to pay for it, but it was worth it. Spencer was back where he belonged; on a case with the team. Even if he was playing Jedi and destroying hotel property… His joy and excitement at being back on the job seemed to have him channeling Jack and his endless playful energy. 

Hotch couldn’t help but grin and shake his head. A few minutes later Reid emerged from the bathroom in his pajamas, towel drying his hair. Hotch walked over and hugged Reid close. Reid blinked, then grinned and cuddled close.

“God, it’s good to have you back.” Hotch murmured, and kissed Reid’s forehead.

“I’ve missed this.” Reid sighed. “Staying on a rock hard hotel mattress with you.” Hotch chuckled at that, and guided Reid over to the bed. Reid tossed his towel aside after giving his hair one more good tousle with it, and slid into bed. Hotch pulled him close, and the boy was asleep almost immediately. Hotch was more than happy to join him.  
`


	2. Chapter 2

Rossi walked into the hotel’s restaurant, where the team was meeting for breakfast. At two in the afternoon… 

Hotch was already there, and he was on his cell phone.

“Oh yeah?” He was saying, smiling. “Okay then. Sounds good. The storage area is mostly cleared out then, I take it? Heh. Yeah. He likes to read… okay. Okay… Well… see if you can talk them down… if you can’t, I’ll pay it, but… thanks. Thank you. I’ll let you know when. Thank you Ms. Newkirk. You too. Bye.” And he hung up. “Morning.”

“Good morning. Who is Ms. Newkirk.”

“Oh. My uh… My Realtor.”

“… Realtor?” Rossi asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I uh… I bought a house.”

“Flipping houses like Morgan now, eh?”

“Uh… no. It’s uh… it’s for me and Spencer.”

“… Really…?”

“Really.”

“Does he know?”

“Not yet.” Hotch said. “It’s a surprise.”

“When are you telling him?”

“On our anniversary.” Hotch said with a smile. And the conversation ended when Emily, JJ and Garcia arrived and joined them, followed shortly by Reid and then Morgan. Reid and Garcia spent their meal with their heads together over some papers. 

“Okay.” Reid finally announced towards the end of the meal. “We’re in agreement about which party she’ll hit tonight.”

“Listen, kiddo.” Garcia said. “Why don’t I head this one up. You go see your mom.” Reid blinked at her. “You haven’t seen her in months. And you’ve had such a rough time… you should see her.”

“But—“

“I agree with Garcia.” Hotch said. Reid looked at him. Hotch reached out and covered Reid’s hand with his own. “Go see your mother, Spencer. I’m sure she’s worried about you.” Reid stared, then slowly nodded. And as soon as he was finished eating he and Rossi headed out, the man insisting on coming with him. 

Rossi drove, knowing that Reid was nervous. And sure enough, by the time they got to Bennington, Reid was chewing his nails, tapping his fingers on his knee, and bouncing his leg nervously. When Rossi pulled into a parking spot, he simply turned off the motor and put the car into park. Then, they just sat there. When Reid finally sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt, Rossi mimicked him. He wasn’t going to push Reid… he was going to let the boy genius set the pace. After another pause, Reid opened and door and stepped out. He headed to the front doors of Bennington and stepped in. He didn’t even notice the greeting of the woman at the front desk as she signed in, he just headed upstairs.

Rossi followed at a distance. He caught up with Reid when the boy stopped at the doorway into the day room. Rossi noticed a balding man hurrying towards Reid, a look of amazement, and relieved gratefulness. Rossi stuck his arm out and caught the man, shaking his head.

“Let him alone.” Rossi growled. The man blinked, but then nodded. The pair watched Reid stand there and watch his mother read before the window… Rossi watched Reid take a deep breath and he noticed that he young man was trembling…

But then Diana stirred. She frowned slightly and looked up and out the window. She twitched. But then she turned and looked towards the doorway. And she saw him. Her son stood there, looking absolutely terrified and miserable all at once. 

Her eyes widened. Her mouth fell open. Tears welled up in her eyes and her book slipped from her hands and fell to the floor. All eyes turned… Diana Reid NEVER let a book fall to the floor!

Slowly, the woman rose.

“… Spencer…?” She gasped. “Oh my… Oh… Oh God… Spencer, you’re alive! Oh Spencer!!!” And she bolted from where she stood, crying wordlessly. She ran across the room. Reid finally was able to move. He took three long strides and met his mother. She crashed into his chest and his arms fell around her, holding her tightly. The woman sobbed into his shirt and he bowed his head and wept into her hair. But then, slowly, his legs collapsed beneath him and he fell to his knees, his hands gripping his mother’s elbows. She stood and stared down at him, running her hands over his face and hair, as if trying to assure herself that he really was there.

“Oh, Spencer.”

“I’m sorry, mom.” Reid managed to get out, his voice choked with the tears that were streaming down his face. “I’m so sorry.”

Rossi turned to the balding man. “Can we move this to a place where they can have privacy?” He asked. 

“Of course.” The man said, and walked over. “Diana… Dr. Reid… Why don’t we go somewhere more quiet…” Rossi knelt and helped Reid to his feet. Then he and the man backed off and watched as Spencer and Diana Reid toddled down the hall, clinging tightly to one another.

They ended up in Diana’s room on the bed. Diana was reclining, leaning into the pillows stacked against the headboard. Her son was curled up next to her, his head in her lap.

“Baby…” Diana said softly, combing her fingers through Reid’s hair.

“Hm?”

“What happened to you, Spencer?” She asked. “I haven’t heard from you in months… I knew something had to be wrong… you were hurt or…” She trailed off as she stared down at her son’s face. For a moment, he was a completely different person… for a moment, he was consumed in fear, despair, helpless distress, hopeless agony and endless suffering.

“I’m sorry, mom.” Reid whispered, feeling his mother wipe away his tears. “I have… been to Hell, Purgatory and beyond… I’ve been through things that were… even worse than my worst nightmares… I don’t know how I came through it… I… I almost didn’t.”

“I can see it in your eyes.” Diana said softly. “Oh, Spencer… Oh, my poor baby… tell me…”

“I was kidnapped.” Reid began, closing his eyes. “Back in the late Spring. I was kidnapped and… sold over the internet as… as a sex slave.” Reid felt his mother tense. “I was thrown into the trunk of a car and driven to the Texas Gulf Coast and taken out into the Gulf… where I was handed over to the… buyer. He… abused me. But my team got me back within hours. Before he did… too much. But… but he wasn’t ready to let me go. He took me back… four months ago. And left the country. He took me away… to Brazil. He… he starved me… beat me… tortured me… He… he raped me…” The last three words were whispered. He slowly opened his eyes and stared off into space, tears silently trailing down his face. Diana sat frozen. “And he… he kept me. For a month. When my team finally found me… he tried to kill Aaron. And so… I killed him.”

“Spencer.” Diana gasped. 

“He had other slaves. And… he made them rape me, too. But Hotch… he found me. And he brought me home. He helped me heal…”

“But?”

“… But one of the other slaves… her name was Paloma… She hated me. She lover her Master. And I had killed him. And she wanted revenge. She… threatened, blackmailed and paid off doctors… I was… falsely diagnosed as… as Schizophrenic.” He winced as he felt his mother’s fingers curl and dig into him. His eyes filled with tears. “They took me away.” He whimpered. “They sedated me… they put me restraints… and they took me away!” He shook with suppressed sobs. 

“I was so scared… Even more than when I was being held by that man who wanted to make me his sex slave… They gave me depressants, telling me that they were medications to stabilize me and… and I started to lose myself. I couldn’t eat… I wouldn’t speak… and I hurt myself. Several times. Until… I broke. 

“I don’t remember much after that. All I know is I stopped eating completely… I stopped speaking completely. I felt like a ghost… and I wanted to die. I was slowly going mad. I know I was… 

“When I woke from it… SHE was there. Paloma. She had a knife. She took me up to the roof. She hit me… he screamed at me… belittled me… And then she forced me to my knees and took the knife and… then Hotch was there. And he shot her. And I passed out. When I woke up, I was still there. In the infirmary. And I was alone. I thought that… it had all been a hallucination. I didn’t think it had actually happened. I thought I was crazy. And I couldn’t take it anymore. 

“I smashed a window and stood out on the ledge. I was going to jump. And Aaron was there… and he was begging me not to. But I couldn’t stand it anymore… I wanted to die. But then I found out that Jack was there. Aaron’s son. And I couldn’t. Not in front of him. I let Hotch take me inside. And he took me away from that place. But by then, I was really messed up. So he got me help. REAL help. And… now I’m recovering, mom. It’s been a long… very hard four months… but that’s no excuse for me not to contact you… I am SO sorry.”

Diana said nothing. Reid tensed, and slowly sat up. He stared at his mother. She stared back. A look of grief had completely overcome her, and tears flooded from her red eyes. She lifted her hands and placed them on her child’s cheeks, and drew him close. Reid closed his eyes as she gently kissed his brow, then pressed their foreheads together.

“I’m so sorry…” He whispered to her. “I’m so sorry…”

“No…” Diana said gently. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Spencer…” She hugged him close, stroking his hair. “My poor baby… My poor baby…”

When Rossi looked in on them fifteen minutes later, Diana was still sitting against the pillows, staring down at her son’s face as she continues to stroke his hair… Reid seemed to be sleeping, his head resting on his mother’s breast. Rossi smiled; they both looked at peace. He pulled out his phone and snapped a quick picture, then sent it to Hotch.

Hotch texted back. ‘Tell him to spend the night with his mom. He needs this. We can handle tonight without him.’

‘Will do.’ Rossi texted back, then turned and went to find the man he now knew was Dr. Norman.

“Listen… Dr. Reid has been through… a harrowing experience these past few months. He’s still healing. I think it would do him good to spend time with his mother. Can he stay the night?”

“Of course.” Dr. Norman said, nodding.

“Alright. I’m going to go to our hotel and get him some of his things. If he wakes, let him know.”

“I will.” Dr. Norman said, and Rossi left Bennington.

 

Reid awoke to gentle fingers in his hair and a soft, soothing voice. It was singing.

“—to cast me off discourteously. For I have loved for so long, delighting in your company. Greensleeves was my—“

“Mom?”

“… Spencer.” Reid opened his eyes and looked up into his mother’s eyes, and he smiled.

“I haven’t heard you sing since I was little…” Reid murmured. She smiled down at him.

“You haven’t given me the chance to sing to you since you went to college.” She pointed out, and Reid suddenly looked guilty. “I love you, Spencer.”

“Love you too, mom.” Reid replied with a smile, then frowned. “What time is it?”

“Seven thirty. They’re holding dinner for us.”

“Seven thirty?! I have to get going!”

“Your friend, Agent Rossi, brought your bag. Your Agent Hotchner has ordered you to take the night off and stay with me.”

“But we’re on a case! I need to—“

“You need to let them handle it. They’ll be fine, Spencer. Now let’s have some dinner.” Reid blinked, then slowly smiled and nodded, finding that he really didn’t want to leave, after all. He chuckled to himself… Hotch knew him a little too well… he knew that his young lover needed this. 

And so mother and son had dinner together, and then sat together in the bed late into the night, talking, reading and reciting poetry to one another, until they had talked themselves out. In the morning, Dr. Norman told the staff to let Diana Reid and her son sleep as late as they wanted. And at one in the afternoon, Agent Hotchner arrived and was shown to Diana’s room. He stood in the doorway and smiled. Reid and his mother were still sleeping, both in their pajamas. Reid’s head was resting on his mother’s shoulder, and the bed around them was COVERED in books and journals.

“I’ll wake them.” Hotch said with a smile, and Dr. Norman nodded and walked away. Hotch stepped into the room and over to the bed, sitting down on the edge.

“Spencer?” He called. “Mrs. Reid?” The pair of them made an identical face of annoyance at being disturbed, and blinked open their eyes. But there, the identical faces stopped; Diana scowled at Hotch, and Spencer smiled.

“Aaron…” He cooed, and sat up to receive a hug. Hotch smiled and kissed his head.

“Have a good night with your mom?”

“Yeah.” Reid sighed. “Thanks. How did last night go?”

“… We stopped her from killing another man… but she got away.” Hotch sighed. “So she went to another party and took another victim there…” Reid deflated. “But… the man we saved got a look at her… we have him with a sketch artist.”

“… Well… that’s something, I guess…” Reid mumbled. Hotch nodded, then turned and looked at Diana Reid.

“It’s good to see you again, Mrs. Reid.” He said.

“… You’re supposed to protect him.” Diana said, coldly.

“Mom!” Reid cried, eyes wide in fear.

“How could you let that happen to him?”

“… I’ve asked myself that every day since the first time he was EVER hurt on a case.” Hotch said.

“Mom… there’s nothing Aaron could have done.” Reid said, desperately. “The first time Coronado got me, it’s because a truck slammed into the driver side of Aaron’s car. They dragged me out, and Hotch was hurt, and pinned. He couldn’t stop them. The second time, the entire team was in Oklahoma! I had to stay behind to give evidence at a trial. Coronado forced my plane down and took me off of it. Hotch was over a hundred miles away.”

“Explain why he let you stay with that man for a month!!!” Diana demanded, angrily.

“Coronado had a head start. So much that they couldn’t catch up with him before he left the country. After that, they had to wait for the co-operation of the Brazilian government to enter their country to recover me. If they had gone in without that, they wouldn’t have had the man power. If anything had gone wrong, they all would have been arrested. God knows what would have happened from there. They did the best they could within the law.” Reid said, firmly.

“But he didn’t stop them from taking you away and locking you up!” Diana cried. It was obvious that this upset her more than anything.

“And what could he have done?” Reid asked, gently. “Help me run? Spend the rest of our lives as fugitives, always looking over our shoulders? If he had stopped them, he could have lost his job… possibly been arrested. He has a son to take care of, mom… I’m not the only person he has to worry about. Aaron must ALWAYS put himself first because Jack needs him.” Reid took his mother’s hands. 

“Jack must ALWAYS have Aaron… like I wish I’d had dad… I have always told Aaron that if ANY thing ever happens that may mean a choice between me and Jack, just must always… ALWAYS choose Jack. And I have promised him that should he have to make that decision, I will bear him no ill will. Hotch did everything he could within the boundaries he had to operate within. Honestly… he even kind of pushed them a bit… but the fact is, mom… he saved me, each and every time. He can’t keep me safe from everything. He’s not Superman.”

Reid and Diana stared at each other for a long time. “Please don’t be angry with him, mom.” Diana frowned and looked away. “Please, mom…? Remember our next door neighbor? Remember how miserable she was with her mother and husband always at each other’s throats?”

“Spencer…” Diana scolded, fighting back a smile at that.

“Would it make you feel better to rip out my spleen with your teeth?” Hotch asked.

Diana turned and stared at him, startled. Her mind drifted back to the conversation back at Christmas, when she had met her son’s lover for the first time…  
Suddenly, Reid stood. “I’ll be right back!” And he trotted off. Leaving Hotch with his parents. Alone. The man blinked and tuned to look at the Reids. Diana was glaring at him. He blinked again.  
“If you ever do anything to hurt Spencer, I’ll rip out your spleen with my teeth.” She snarled.  
“Diana!” William cried. Hotch stared at her, not breaking eye contact. Then, he smiled.  
“Hmm… ’Helps if they think you’re crazy; they don’t argue.’ Right?” Hotch asked. Diana stared at him, then smiled slightly.  
“Exactly.” She affirmed. Hotch nodded.  
“Rip out my spleen with your teeth.” The man mused. “Got it. I shall consider myself warned.” Diana paused, then grinned.  
“Good.”  
“Okay.” Hotch said, then reached out and took her hand. “Aaron.”   
“Diana.” She replied. “Welcome to the family.” 

Slowly, Diana smiled, and then laughed. Hotch grinned. Reid just looked back and forth between them, confused.

“Am I forgiven?” Hotch asked.

“You’re on probation.” Diana snorted.

“… I’ll settle for that.” Hotch said smirking.

“Riiiight… I’m gonna go get dressed…” Reid drawled, and scuttled out of the room, trusting his mother and lover not to try and kill each other.

“Mrs. Reid… there’s something I want to talk to you about.” Hotch said, standing and moving around to the other side of the bed, sitting close to her. She eyed him. “I don’t know if Spencer has told you, but our anniversary is in a week…”

“And you have something planned?” Diana asked.

“I do.” Hotch said, softly. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, and handed it to her. Diana blinked and took it, and slowly unfolded it. She stared down at the picture of the Old English Cottage style house.

“It’s lovely.” She said, and looked up at the man. “But… I don’t understand.”

“… I bought it.” Hotch said softly. “For him. For us.” Diana’s eyes snapped up and she stared at the man, mouth agape.

“You… bought it? Why?”

“For us to be happy together. It’s perfect for him… isn’t it?” Diana looked back down at the picture again. Hotch smiled, slightly. “On our anniversary… I’m taking him home. There.”

“Does he know?”

“No. It’s a surprise.” Hotch said with a smile. Diana stared up at him. 

“… There’s something else though, isn’t there?” Diana asked.

“Yes.” Hotch said. “There is. There’s something I have to ask you…”

 

Reid was grateful when Dr. Norman allowed him to use the staff locker room to take a shower. It was soothing and therapeutic, and he left the locker room feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. He returned to his mother’s room and stopped in the doorway. 

Hotch and his mother were leaning in towards each other, and Diana was holding Hotch’s hand in her own. They were both smiling.

“… Am I interrupting something?” Reid asked. The pair looked at him, then sat up. Diana put her hands in her lap, and Hotch slipped a piece of paper into his coat, standing and smiling.

“Not at all. Ready to go?” Hotch asked. Reid smiled and walked over to his mother and hugged her tightly.

“I promise I’ll visit again before we leave town.” Reid told her.

“Make sure you see your father, too.”

“… I’ll… think about it.” Was all Reid gave her. She kissed his forehead and held his face in her hands for a moment, then sighed.

“I’m proud of you, Spencer. You’re a fighter.”

“Yes ma’am.” Reid said with a smile.

“Keep fighting.”

“Yes ma’am.” Reid nodded, and waved at her as he followed Hotch out of the room.

“Have a good time with your mom?” Hotch asked him.

“Yeah.” Reid said, nodding. “I did. Thanks, Hotch.” Hotch just smiled and put an arm around Reid’s shoulders, giving him an affectionate squeeze. They got to the car and headed away from Bennington. But to Reid’s surprise, at the first curve in the road, Hotch pulled over.

“Why are we-- mmmph!” Reid gasped, then closed his eyes and surrendered to the kiss. It was passionate and deep, and made his blood sing. When they finally broke the kiss, Reid was panting softly.

“… Wow… what was that for?”

“I love you.” Hotch told him.

“… Wow. You really missed me last night, huh?”

“I did. The bed was cold and lonely.”

“Hasn’t the bed been cold and lonely on and off for the past four months?” Reid asked with a cocky smirk. “Or has Rossi been warming your bed in my absence?”

“… SPENCER!!!” Hotch howled, sounding both disgusted and disturbed.

Reid just sat back in his seat with a wicked chuckle.

“… Little brat.” Hotch muttered, and Reid grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey kid. How’s your mom?” Morgan asked when Reid and Hotch walked in.

“She’s good.” Reid said with a nod, watching JJ fussing with her Marilyn Monroe dress. Emily, Rossi and Morgan were already in costume. “I’ll go get changed.” And he smiled at Hotch and slipped off.

When he returned he was in his Jedi Robes, and Hotch had changed into his costume. 

But then, Garcia emerged… dressed as Princess Leia. 

“Oh man…” Morgan grinned. “So THAT’S what you were doing this afternoon…” Garcia flung herself at Reid, who yelped and caught her as she “swooned” back.

“U-Um… Garcia?” Reid whimpered, keeping her from falling back on her head.

“Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi… You’re my only hope…” Garcia gasped, dramatically. Reid deadpanned.

“… Really?” He asked, blandly.

“Okay…” Garcia sighed and straightened, but then fixed a pathetic look on Reid, clasping her hands under her chin and letting her lower lip tremble. “Anakin…” She whimpered. “You’re breaking my heart…” Reid sighed and let his face fall into his hand.

“Garcia, let him alone.” Hotch chuckled. But sadly, Garcia flung her arms around Reid and clung to him.

“Garciaaaaa!” Reid whined.

“I’m getting jealous here, woman.” Morgan chuckled.

“Sorry, sexy.” Garcia giggled, and winked at Morgan. “Instead of a big dark blur,” she eyed Morgan up and down, then turned and looked at Reid, saying “I see a big light blur.” And she pinched Reid’s cheek. Reid grinned. He couldn’t help it.

“There’s nothing to see. I used to live here, you know.” He told her, and her smile brightened.

“You’re gonna die here, you know.” She shot back.

“Just stay close to me and Lando, we—“

“Oh, please!” Emily laughed. “Enough already!”

“Laugh it up, Fuzz Ball!” Garcia giggled, still clinging to Reid.

“Fuzz Ball?!” Emily exclaimed.

“Garcia, can you let me go now?” Reid asked, amused.

“No.”

“Garcia!”

“Qui-Gonn’s defiance I sense in you. Need that, you do not.” Garcia said, mimicking Yoda.

“Garcia!” Reid cried, trying to keep the laughter out of his tone.

“Kid… you’re fighting a losing battle. I suggest a new strategy.” Morgan said. “Let the Wookie win.” 

Everyone was silent. Slowly, Garcia released Reid and turned to face Morgan.

“… What did you just call me?”

“Huh? Oh… Penelope, you know I didn’t… I mean… I was just… you… I…” Morgan stammered, backing away. “Hey… you guys wanna try to help me out here?”

“Try not. Do, or do not.” Reid announced, grinning. “There is no try.”

“I’m gonna say ‘do NOT’.” JJ laughed. At that point, Garcia reached out and smacked Morgan upside the head.

“Jerk!” She shouted.

“Good… Good…” Reid hissed. “Take your weapon… strike him down in all your hatred… and your journey down the path to the Dark Side will be complete.” 

“And now that Reid and Garcia have presented Star Wars In A Nutshell…” Rossi drawled.

“Alright, let’s get to work.” Hotch called.

And two hours later, Reid and Garcia sat side by side watching the security cameras of the big party at the casino.

“Reid.” Rossi’s called in over the radio. “We’re tailing several suspects. But we have one more at the poker tables. Dressed as the Queen of Hearts.”

“I see her.” Reid called back.

“Hotch wants you playing that table. There are two empty seats.”

“I’m on it.” Reid responded, smirking to himself. Oh, if only the owners of the establishment knew who was about to grace their tables… he knew perfectly well that his picture was hanging in several security offices up and down the strip… pictures of himself at eighteen… He had grown and matured a lot since then… he wondered if he could take the tables by storm after the case was up… that might be fun.

Reid picked up some chips and swept across the floor of the casino, his Jedi cloak billowing behind him. He made his way to the table, and found that only one seat was left. He slid into it, nodding at the other people. 

The next round, the dealer dealt him a hand. Reid stared at his cards, casually glancing around at the others, focusing on the Queen of Hearts. He glanced back down at his cards, quickly looking over what he had and calculating odds in his head. He watched one man place three cards down, and was dealt three more. Queen of Hearts put down one. The man on the far left kept what he had while Reid and the other man at the table both put down two. The man who had taken three cards, and the other man who had taken two, both folded. Everyone else placed their bets and laid down their hands. 

Reid was satisfied when he lost. After all… he was here to keep an eye on the woman, not to win. He didn’t need to draw attention to himself.

He lost the next hand, but won the third. After a while longer, he noticed that the man on the end was having… a very lucky night. And a moment later, he noticed that a woman dressed as a She-Devil was sitting at another table, and seemed to have noticed this, too. When the man next to Mr. Lucky left, the woman left the other table and joined theirs, smiling at Mr. Lucky. She began talking to him. Reid felt a shiver run up his spine. 

It was her. He knew it. He glanced across the room and happened to catch Emily’s eye. He stared at her. She made a double take and cocked her head. He flicked his eyes over to the woman at the table, and Emily eyed her, then gave Reid a discreet nod and slipped into the crowd of people. The next hand, Reid won. 

He glanced around and saw his team moving in, not to apprehend, but to watch. For the next two hours, they watched. Mr. Lucky continued to win (because Reid was letting him, of course), and the She-Devil was getting more than friendly with him.

But then, a sudden commotion erupted over at the Roulette tables. All eyes turned and watched as two men wrestled with one another. A waitress fell to the floor, glasses of champagne shattering. A man lunged for some chips on the Roulette table, and two other men howled and tackled him. Security ran in. Reid turned at a commotion near him. Mr. Lucky had gathered his chips and slipped into the crowd with the She-Devil. 

Reid’s eyes widened and he followed, abandoning his chips on the table.

“They’re on the move!” He called into his wire as he struggled through the crowd after him. “We’re passing the craps tables! Heading towards a door! They’re going through… marked Employees Only!” No one responded. “Garcia! Do you have your eyes on them?!” But before the woman could answer, something struck Reid in the back and he crashed to the floor with a grunt. Then he yelped as someone tripped over him, and the next thing he knew, he was at the bottom of a pile of five people who had toppled over on top of him…

Mr. Lucky and She-Devil were gone…

 

Reid stared down at the body of Mr. Lucky in the alley.

“… I’m sorry.” He said softly. “I… I tried to follow them, I…”

“You did everything right, kid.” Morgan told him, gently. He put a hand on Reid’s shoulder. “You did GOOD. This isn’t your fault. You need to know that.”

Reid shook his head. “I shouldn’t have let them leave the table. I should have done something. I should have stopped her… arrested her.”

“You didn’t have probable cause, Reid.” Morgan told him. “You did the best you could.” Morgan looked up at Hotch as the man approached. Hotch immediately took charge of Reid, curling an arm around him and guiding him away.

“Don’t you start blaming yourself for this.” He told him, sternly. “Morgan’s right. This is not your fault, you did everything right. Reid blinked up at him, then sighed and nodded. Hotch hugged him and the team headed back to the hotel. Hotch and Reid showered and slid into bed.

“We’ve only got three more nights ‘til Halloween.” Reid said softy. “We don’t know if she’s going to stop killing or not.”

“We’ll get her…” Hotch murmured, pulling Reid into the middle of the bed and forcing him onto his stomach. Then he moved to straddle Reid’s legs and sit on his thighs, squirting some lotion into his hands. He rubbed it between his palms and then began to run his hands over Reid’s back and shoulders, beginning to massage his muscles. 

Massage therapy had been recommended by Drs. Blair and Tsai both to help Reid with his stress and anxiety after his PTSD. It would help him to relax and get a more restful sleep. And it did indeed work. The massage soothed his lover to sleep, and there were no nightmares. And Reid was first to wake in the late morning. Hotch blinked his eyes open when the boy slipped out of bed and went to his GoBag. He changed into an FBI T-shirt and jogging pants and put on a pair of old, battered sneakers. Then he gathered a couple of things and slipped out of the room. Hotch frowned and sat up. Reid hadn’t even said goodbye. Nor had he taken his gun. 

Hotch quickly rose and threw on some clothes, following. He found Reid finishing a coffee in the lobby café. Then he tied his hair back, put some ear buds into his ears and sunglasses on his face and fiddled with his iPod. Then Hotch followed him out of the hotel lobby and watched as he started jogging down the street. Hotch stared after him, then smiled and turned, going back inside.

He knew that Reid had taken up swimming and jogging while at the McBride Psychiatric Facility, and Dr. Blair had explained how Reid found it both relaxing and stimulating, both mentally and physically. Hotch made himself comfortable in the safe and waited. Reid returned an hour later, sweaty and panting, but with a brighter sparkle in his eye. Hotch followed him into the elevator. Reid was leaning against the wall, head back, eyes closed.

“… I’m proud of you.” Reid straightened and looked at Hotch. He blinked, then smiled.

“Hey.” He greeted, and Hotch smiled back.

“You worried me, just leaving like that.”

“You followed me?”

“I was worried.”

“Awww...” Reid chuckled, grinning. Hotch smiled back and they got off the elevator at their floor. Hotch changed into his suit while Reid showered, and then they left the room together. They met the team for lunch before heading to the station.

It was halfway through the meal that Hotch turned the conversation to the case.

“Reid.” He said. “I want you working the tables tonight.”

“… really?” Reid asked.

“the one thing the victims have in common is that they’re handsome young men in their late twenties, early thirties… and they were big winners. She cruises the room and watches. Sees who’s piling up the chips. And then she gets friendly. I’ve talked to the casinos, they’ve refused to allow us to put agents at differne places and fix the games so that the agents win.”

“Of course they refuse. Bad for business.” Reid chuckled.

“With you on the poker tables, we fix the game without them knowing it.” Rossi said with a smirk.

“Do whatever it takes to win, Spencer.” Hotch said, then mimicked Rossi’s smirk. “Just don’t get caught.” And slowly, Reid grinned.

“You got it.” He said, and nodded.

And that night, Reid walked into the Halloween party and made himself comfortable at the poker tables. He sat in the middle, with Prentiss on his left. If they saw someone who matched the UnSub and there was no empty spot, Prentiss was to abandon hers to give the UnSub opportunity to move in.

Reid played carefully, making his own luck while not making himself lucky enough to draw suspicion from security. Prentiss was annoyed at just how much skill she witnessed with Reid controlling the game… she realized that he definitely took it easy on the team when they played on the plane. At one point, a blonde tried chumming up to him, but he shot her down; she wasn’t the UnSub; she was too old and too tall, in addition to the wrong hair color.

Reid had made himself several thousand dollars when he heard Morgan in his ear.

“Brunette is watching Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Reid fought not to grin and roll his eyes at that. “Wearing the 30’s Gangster Babe outfit.” There was silence for a while, as Reid won another hand. “She’s approaching.”

Prentiss gracefully bowed out of the game, shooting Reid a teasing comment about his lucky streak. A moment later, the woman slid into the seat Prentiss had abandoned.

“Hey…” She greeted after the first hand had been dealt. Reid glanced at her.

“Hi.” He said, and swapped out two cards. He won the hand.

“You look like you’re having a good night.” She said. Reid smirked and sipped his drink. 

“I always have good nights.” Reid told her.

“Wait a few hands, then start responding favorably.” Hotch told Reid over the radio.

“You from around here?” The girl asked.

“I was born and raised here… moved to the east coast for work… I’m just here for the week on business, thought I’d hit up the old stomping grounds.”

“And they let you?” She asked. “I mean… you did say you always have good nights.”

“I was eighteen when they first kicked me out.” Reid chuckled. “Apparently, I’ve grown out of my picture in their security offices.” She laughed.

“I’m Brianne.”

“… Spencer.” Reid said, reaching out and taking her hand with a smile. “You from Vegas?”

“Atlantic City, actually.” The girl laughed.

“From Atlantic City to Las Vegas, huh?” Reid asked, grinning.

“Biggest change was the climate.” Brianne said, and the pair laughed together. Brianne eyed her hand then looked Reid in the eye and shoved several chips forward.

“Hm…” Reid hummed, eyeing her playfully. “You seem confident.”

“Maybe I am.”

“Just make your damn move! Flirt later!” Growled an older woman on the other side of the table. Reid grinned and stared at Brianne, and doubled what she had laid down. Then they revealed their hands.

“OH!” Brianne cried in dismay, but couldn’t stop her grin as Reid collected his winnings. “Damn… I thought I had you…”

“Make your move.” Hotch immediately said in Reid’s ear. “That’s the perfect opening.” Reid listened to Morgan’s advice on what to say. He turned and looked at her, smirking.

“… Maybe you still can.” He said, leaning closer. Slowly, her lips curled into a flirtatious smile.

“… Hmmm…”

“Now back off… give her a chance.” Morgan advised, and Reid turned to focus on the game. After the next hand, Brianne spoke again.

“You uh… got a room here?”

“Here? Nah! My work wouldn’t spring for a place like this.” Reid chuckled.

“What do you do?” She asked.

“… Security Consultant.” Reid said, quickly.

“You revamping security at the casinos?”

“Hardly!” Reid laughed. “We work with small businesses.” 

“Hmm…” She sighed. Two more hands went by.

“Reid… say something to her.” Morgan hissed.

“I think our dealer is giving me looks…” Reid murmured to Brianne. “You uh… wanna go get a drink?” Brianne turned and looked at Reid, who was chewing his lower lip. Then, slowly, she smiled.

“Sounds good. I take it you’re paying?” She asked, pointedly eyeing his stack of chips.

“Sure… let me cash out.” Reid said. She stared at him for a moment, then nodded.

“Okay.” And they gathered their chips and headed out.

“Reid… are you really going to cash out on the job?!” Rossi demanded to know.

“Hey! Let the boy keep the fruit of his labors!” Morgan laughed.

“Reid… you’re buying EVERYONE dinner at a VERY nice place when all of this is over.” Prentiss called. Reid fought not to grin at his team’s banter in his ear. Then Garcia butted in.

“Hey guys… I’ve found something.”

“Go ahead, Garcia.” Hotch called.

“I looked up similar crimes in Atlantic City.” Garcia said.

“And?” JJ asked.

“… I have seven. They ALL match her MO. AND I have our girl. Brianne Facundo, twenty six. Three priors for Solicitation. Her mother died of an overdose three years ago, her father is serving time in New York for Aggravated Assault, Resisting Arrest, and Assault of a Police Officer. Been there since she was seventeen. And she would target big winners and get them to invite her to their rooms… once they were naked, she’d steal their winnings and run. One of them reported her… There wasn’t enough evidence to convict… but that’s when the killings started.”

“… No witnesses.” Rossi mused.

“Where do you want me to take her?” Reid asked, stepping away while Brianne cashed out.

“You know where the cameras are. I want eyes on you at all times.” Hotch said. But before Reid could answer, Brianne was suddenly clinging to Reid’s arm and dragging him away, smiling.

“Whoa, wait!” Reid yelped, stumbling after her. They moved down a hall and out of a service entrance into an alley. Reid let out a squeak as he was shoved up against the wall and her soft lips pressed up against his own.

“We’re on our way, kid, keep her distracted!” Morgan called to Reid. Reid squeaked again, wanting to cry, “HOW?!”

But then, he heard a click… the click of a switch blade. He gasped and jerked away, and put up his hand at a flash.

“AH!” He yelped, catching her wrist. She stared eyes wide, and they began to struggle, Reid trying to break her grip on the knife, and Brianne trying to stab him in the throat. With a grunt of effort, Reid shoved her away. She brandished the knife, and he pulled his gun.

“FBI! Drop the knife!” He shouted. “Brianne Facundo, you’re under arrest!” Her eyes popped and her jaw dropped. Then she turned and bolted. Reid’s eyes widened and he holstered his weapon and charged after. “STOP!!!”

From behind him, he heard a bang and his team calling after him. A moment later, Prentiss and Morgan were running with him.

“Damn, Pretty Boy! You been workin’ out?!” Morgan asked as they ran together. Reid grinned and glanced at him.

“I’ve taken up swimming and running!” Reid called back. He then looked around at where they were. They heard the screaming of tires and a siren behind them, and they knew Hotch and Rossi were following in the SUV. They all skidded around a corner.

“… Where is she?!” Prentiss gasped.

“… THERE!!!” Reid yelped, and darted across the street, barely missing being hit by a cab.

“Prentiss! Let’s take the back door!” Morgan called when they reached the club. 

Reid had already disappeared inside…

Reid moved through the crowded club, filled with people in costumes or provocative ensembles. He kept his own hand tucked within his robe, fingers on his gun. His eyes darted around. Then, he saw her. She was tucked into an empty booth against a far wall, looking around nervously. Then, she saw him. Her eyes widened, then narrowed. Slowly she stood and stared him down. For a while, neither moved. Then, Reid began to move towards her. 

She tensed, then whirled and bolted. And ran right into Morgan’s arms. 

“You’re gonna hand over the knife, and walk out of here quietly.” He growled, flashing his credentials. Her eyes widened, and then she opened her mouth, and SCREAMED.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!!! SOMEONE HELP!!!” People turned.

“Hey! What’s going on?!” A bouncer demanded.

“He TOUCHED me!” Brianne cried.

“What?!” Morgan yelped, eyes wide as two bouncers grabbed him. “Hey! Take your hands off of me! FBI!”

“Yeah, yeah…” One of the bouncers drawled and they started dragging Morgan away. Reid ignored it… Rossi and Hotch would help him when they reached the front door where the two elder agents were. Reid’s only concern was stopping Brianne. She was trying to slip away, but Reid spun around a support column covered in Christmas lights and she walked right into his arms.

“Leaving so soon, Brianne? And here I thought things were going so well.” He smiled, and closed a handcuff around her wrist, then spun her around and cuffed her other hand behind her. “You’re under arrest for the murders of Eric Baxter, Marcus Dimatteo, Andy Victor, Jeremy Meyer and Mike Jacoby. And apparently seven others in Atlantic City.” And as he guided her out of the club, reading her her rights, nearly the entire club turned to watch as a Jedi Knight handed a gangster chick over to… well… the cast of the Matrix. Hotch, Morgan and Prentiss took control of her while Rossi talked to the bouncers. Reid turned and smiled back at the crowd watching.

“Jedi business. Go back to your drinks.” He said with a smile, then left the club with his team.

A random woman dressed like she was at Mardi Gras grinned.

“… I love Vegas!”


	4. Chapter 4

Brianne Facundo looked up when the door to the interrogation room opened. She folded her arms and fixed a cold look on the slender young man.

“… You were cuter in your little outfit.” She snorted.

“… So were you.” Reid chuckled, moving to sit across from her in her prison issued uniform. “So… let’s start over, Brianne. Hi… I’m Dr. Spencer Reid of the FBI’s Behavioral Analysis Unit, and I’ll be conducting this interview today.”

“You mean interrogation?”

“Only if you make it one.”

“… So you set me up.”

“Yes… Yes I did.”

“Why?”

“Brianne…” Reid said, a slight laugh in his tone. “You’ve killed twelve men that we know of!”

“… They fixed the game so you would keep winning?”

“… Nope.” Reid said, and grinned. “That was all me. I wasn’t lying when I told you that I had been banned from most casinos on the strip when I was eighteen.” She eyed him. “So… Tell me why you wanted to kill me?”

“… How about for the cash you had in your pocket?” She said in a haughty manner. 

“Is that why you killed them all?”

“Of course.”

“Why?” Reid asked, relieved that she was talking without him even trying.

“Because they deserved it! They’re arrogant bastards, ALL of them!”

“Who?”

“MEN!” She snapped. Then she sat back in a huff. “You know… when I kissed you… I was thinking that out of all of them… you might be the only one I would ever feel any remorse over.”

“… Why?” Reid asked, cocking his head, slightly.

“You actually seemed to genuinely be a nice guy. All the others are only concerned with what they can get… be it money, drugs… sex…” She stressed the last word, staring Reid in the eyes. She slowly eyed him up and down and ran a tongue over her lips. “It was time for THEM to get screwed. Instead of me.”

“… How did you get screwed, Brianne?” Reid asked, folding his hands and leaning towards her. 

“… Every man I have ever known has done nothing but TAKE from me.” She snapped. “My dad pimped me out. Bet you didn’t know that, Smart Guy. He kept all my earnings. Just as he took my mom’s paychecks when she happened to have a job. I had a couple of boyfriends. All they wanted was sex and a meal ticket. If I refused to put out or pay their way, they left. Then there were the wealthy men at the casinos… They would gamble and drink… if they lost, they wanted sex as a consolation prize… half of them wouldn’t even have money. If they won, they wanted sex to celebrate. Maybe I just got sick of it. Seeing it night after night, month after month, year after year… I decided that they should get what they REALLY deserved… and it wasn’t the cash they won at the casino.”

“So you killed innocent men as payback for the men who had wronged you?” Reid asked.

“… Honey… there’s no such thing as an innocent man.” Brianne snorted, glaring at Reid.

“What about me?” Reid asked. “You said that you would feel sorry about killing me.”

“I said you seemed nice. NOT that you’re innocent.”

“So what crime did I commit?”

“You tell me. Surely you’ve wronged a woman…”

“Not that I can think of.”

“You’ve never used a woman for sex?”

“Actually… I’ve never had sex with a woman.” Reid told her. She looked startled at that. Then there was a knock and the door opened. 

“This interview is over.” Hotch said. Reid blinked, then gathered up his case file and stood. “Her lawyer is here.”

“I didn’t ask for a lawyer.” Brianne said, frowning.

“Sometimes they just show up.” Hotch said, and Reid left the room.

“Sometimes they just show up?” Reid asked, raising an eyebrow.

“They do. Like ambulance chasers.” Hotch said. “They wait for us to make an arrest and then come in and claim to be council. They’re looking to make their reputation by defending a serial killer.” 

“Nice.” Reid snorted. “Is Morgan’s ego still bruised from the bouncers at the club?” Hotch chuckled.

“Just a bit.” He said with a grin. “I take it you want to see your mother before we leave?”

“Yeah.” Reid said with a nod. 

“Then let’s get some sleep.” Hotch told him. “And you can see your mom in the morning.”

 

“… Dad?” Reid gasped, stopping in the doorway. William and Diana Reid both turned and smiled at him. “… What are you doing here?” 

“I see Diana every weekend.” William said, standing. “She said you were here on a case.”

“I… We are.” Reid said, giving his dad a tentative smile and moving to sit with his parents. “We closed it out last night.”

“What kind of case were you working on?” William asked, trying to keep the conversation from dying out. To his delight, his son started off talking in that excitable fashion that he’d always had when h got onto a topic he fund fascinating, even as a child.

“Oh, we had a female serial killer!” Reid exclaimed, eyes bright. “Those are actually very rare, you know. There are three kinds, those who kill for profit, those who kill for revenge and—“ 

And he was off.

William and Diana Reid exchanged amused smiles and let their son talk himself out. William even playfully timed his son. And his son rambled about female serial killers for exactly seven minutes and twenty two seconds before he suddenly trailed off, blinked, then turned red and muttered, “Sorry… I… I guess I’m used to the team cutting me off when I go too far.”

“You NEVER go too far.” Diana told him with a loving smile.

“… I’m going to smile and nod.” William said, and Reid grinned at his dad’s little joke. “So… How did you catch her?”

“I, uh… I made out with her.” Reid chuckled, and his parents STARED. Reid grinned at the looks on their faces. “She was targeting big winners at the Halloween Parties at the casinos on the strip. So I went in and… well…”

“… You took the poker tables by storm?” Diana asked in a stern, ‘you’re-about-to-get-a-scolding’ tone.

“Yes Ma’am.” Reid said. Diana gave him a look. “… I won a few thousand dollars.” Reid announced with a grin, and his father laughed.

“Aren’t you banned from the casinos on the strip?” Diana asked.

“They have my photo from when I was eighteen!” Reid pointed out, and he and his father chuckled. Diana gave them BOTH a glare. “Anyway… I attracted her attention and became her target. She came onto me, I gave her the response she wanted, we cashed out and went out into an alley and… she kissed me.” His parents stared at him with quirked eyebrows. “Then she pulled a knife. We fought, I pulled my gun and she ran. We chased her into a club and apprehended her.” Reid said, ending the story quickly when he saw his mother get upset when he said that a murderer had pulled a knife on him. William noticed too, and changed the subject.

“Your mother tells me that you’ve taken up running and swimming.” He said, and Reid smiled and nodded.

“Yeah. I really enjoy it.” 

“That’s great, Spencer.” William said and Diana smiled, reaching out and placing her hand on her son’s cheek.

“I’m so proud of you, baby.”

“… Thanks mom.” Reid said, smiling at her.

Hotch watched from the doorway, smiling. Then he turned and walked down the hall, pulling his phone out and dialing.

“Garcia, it’s Hotch… I need a favor.”

 

Reid spent the entire afternoon with his mother and father. After that, he talked Hotch into letting the team stay one more night. And to Hotch’s dismay, Reid decided to hit up some of the casinos with Morgan and Prentiss. And to the amusement of the entire team (though Hotch would never admit it), Morgan and Prentiss came back a couple hundred dollars poorer, and Reid came back much, much richer; he wouldn’t give them an exact number. But the REALLY funny part was on the plane in the morning when Morgan showed them a casino security photograph of Reid at age eighteen that said BANNED in large red letters.

“Oh, Spence, you were so CUTE!!!” JJ exclaimed.

“He was Jail Bait!” Garcia giggled.

“How did you get that?!” Hotch demanded to know.

“They caught Reid, man!” Morgan laughed, and Reid grinned.

“Security came up to us after we had cashed out and were leaving, and took Reid.” Emily told the others, trying not to laugh.

“They dragged me into security and started interrogating me, I told them it was security’s fault for letting me in and I showed them my picture on their wall. Then Morgan and Emily came in flashing badges and the next thing I know they work out a deal… Morgan gets to keep the old picture, they take a new one of me to put up, and I give them some tips and advice… like the guy a table away from where I was playing who was cheating.” And while the team laughed, Hotch just groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Well, I’m gonna give Hotch a minute to get over this…” Reid said with a glance at his lover, and slipped off.

Hotch watched as Reid closed the door of the bathroom. Then he waved the team in close.

“We didn’t MEAN to let him get into trouble…” Emily said, but Hotch ignored her.

“There’s a reason I let us stay an extra day.” Hotch told them.

“Yeah. You like to spoil the kid.” Morgan chuckled.

“OTHER than that.” Hotch snorted. “Tomorrow is our… first Anniversary.” Hotch told them. The team stared, and Garcia squealed. “Garcia, you know what to do, so you’re in charge.” Hotch said, then looked at the rest of the team. “I have a big surprise for him. I want you to go to with Garcia and pick up everything with her and get set up. I’ll have Spencer over there tomorrow at three.”

“… What are you planning?” Rossi asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“You’ll find out.” Hotch said, and the team dispersed before Reid caught them all with their heads together.

When the plane landed, Hotch sighed and walked to his car with Reid by his side.

“I have a couple of things to do at the office.” He said.

“Sure. I can get some paperwork done.” Reid said with a nod. He turned on the radio and both flinched violently when one of Jack’s Barney Singalong CD’s came on. Both of them fumbled desperately at the radio to turn it off, and finally managed to switch to the radio, which was playing Pink Floyd. Reid went to change the station, but stopped when Hotch said, “Wait, I like this song.” Reid blinked, then sat back and relaxed. He smiled at the gentle hand that fell to rest on his thigh.

When they got to work and stepped off of the elevator, they found Erin Strauss waiting for them. “Agent Reid. My office.” She said. Reid’s eyes widened. “… You’re not in trouble.” She told him, lips quirking in amusement. Reid looked at Hotch, and the man blinked.

“… You heard her. Don’t look at me.” Hotch told the boy, and headed for his office. Reid sighed and shuffled after Chief Strauss. 

“Sit down, please.” She told him. He obeyed, and Strauss moved to sit behind her desk. She sighed and folded her hands and stared at him. “… Well… so much for EASING yourself back into the field.”

“… Wait! You said I wasn’t in trouble!” Reid yelped, eyes wide. She quirked an eyebrow at his childlike outburst. “Look… we kne she was targeting big winners, we tried to corner her several times, we decided that we couldn’t operate the way we were, it would only get more people killed. We had to set a trap. The casinos wouldn’t play along and help us fix a game, so… I had to fix one for us.”

“… The casino wants their money back.” Strauss said, and Reid’s jaw dropped.

“WHAT?!” He yelped, and Strauss fought not to laugh. “You can tell them that if they had co-operated the FBI wouldn’t have had to send in a genius to play their tables like a chess game!”

“they have argued that you should be penalized for gambling on the job.”

“Thanks to their refusal to co-operate, the gambling WAS the job.” Reid smirked. Strauss slowly smiled. “If they had co-operated, the chips I started with would have bee provided by them. And so everything would have belonged to them. But I bought my own damn chips, I played them… I’m keeping what I won!” Reid howled, folding his arms and scowling like a stubborn child. Strauss quirked an eyebrow, then leaned back, smiling in her amusement at the indignant agent.

“Here’s their number. You can give them a call and tell them yourself.” She said, sliding a piece of paper across the desk. “Now… I want you to have a brief psychiatric evaluation. I just want to make sure your leap back into the field didn’t affect you in a negative way.”

“Aw, man…” 

“Please send Agent Hotchner in.”

“Yes Ma’am…” Reid grumbled, and shuffled out of her office. A few minutes later, Hotch entered.

“What did you say to my Agent to make him act like a petulant child?” He asked, looking amused. Strauss smiled back.

“I’ve sent him for a psych eval after he jumped back into the field head first.” She said. “Which he was NOT supposed to do.”

“He performed brilliantly.” Hotch told her, sitting down. She nodded.

“I’ve already looked over Agent Jareau’s report. And he did perform his duties in a professional manner. But the second night… he isn’t mentioned.”

“Our second night into the operation, he wasn’t with us.” Hotch said. She looked at him.

“And where was he?”

“… With his mother.” Hotch told her. “On my insistence. She hadn’t heard from him in four months, I felt that he had to go see her and… come clean to her about what had happened. He stayed the night with her. And it did him worlds of good.”

“I see. It was… therapeutic for him?”

“It was therapeutic for BOTH of them. You… are aware of his mother’s condition?”

“I’ve never really looked into it.”

“… His mother is a paranoid schizophrenic who was institutionalized when Dr. Reid turned eighteen.” Hotch said. “And… her son is the most important thing in her life. When he vanished for four months when he once used to write her a letter every day… she assumed the worst. And all she could do was sit and… wait for news. When that news was her son walking through the door… well…”

“I understand completely. Perhaps he should have taken time off and spent some more time with her.” Strauss said, softly.

“I will be encouraging that a bit later.” Hotch said with a nod. “For now, I need to see him settled back into his routine.”

“… He has been staying with you.” Strauss said, glancing down at her papers.

“He has. As it is, Dr. Blair is NOT recommending that he live alone. She feels that won’t help his mental state. She wants him to stay with someone. And honestly, we have been appreciating the company during the time he’s been staying with me, so the arrangement has been extended until further notice.”

“… You’re roommates?”

“We are.”

“… Talk about the Odd Couple.” Strauss muttered, and Hotch fought not to grin.

“You have NO idea.” He chuckled. “But it’s… comforting since the divorce, and… he’s always lived alone. Plus it frees up some of our finances. I’m able to provide more for my son and he’s able to… um… buy a new coffee machine…” Strauss raised an eyebrow.

“… Coffee machine.”

“Have you SEEN how much he drinks?” Hotch asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“I understand that the team is his… Circle of Support in his recovery.” Strauss said, looking at Dr. Blair’s reports again.

“Yes.” Hotch said with a nod.

“I’ll see what his evaluation says. For now, continue as you are. If he is your roommate, then I expect you to monitor his mental state at home, too.”

“That’s one of the reasons for this arrangement.” Hotch said with a nod.

“Then I approve.” She said. “… Dr. Blair recommends that if the two of you are rooming together, that you should consider getting a pet.”

“Getting a-- sorry -- what?!” Hotch blurted, and Strauss was amused to see the man’s poker face fall away.

“A pet. Dr. Blair thinks it would be good for him.” 

And to her increased amusement, Hotch scowled and grossed his arms and grumbled, “He has a fish tank!”

“Now who’s acting like a petulant child?” Strauss asked, smirking. Hotch GLARED. She froze… God, she forgot just how intimidating that look was… 

Strauss was the first to drop their gaze…

 

Hotch took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the small shop, a little bell tinkling to announce his arrival. An elderly couple were working behind the counter. They looked up, and both smiled.

“Good afternoon Ms. Vermelli.” Hotch said with a small smile.

“… I was wondering when you would be picking up your order.” The woman said, a twinkle in her eye.

“How is Dr. Reid?” Asked Mr. Vermelli while his wife went to get Hotch’s order.

“He’s MUCH better, thank you.”

“Is today the big day, then?” Mrs. Vermelli asked, setting down his order for him to inspect.

“Tomorrow.” Hotch said, nodding. He turned and looked down at the item, a wondrous smile spreading across his face. “… Tomorrow.”


	5. Chapter 5

Reid awoke to firm hands coated in massage oil kneading the muscles of his back and shoulders. He inhaled slow and deep through his nose, then let it out in a hum of pleasure.

“Hmmmmm…” He purred, stretching his entire body and shivering as fingers slid down his ribs. Hotch chuckled at his lover, who was reminiscent of an EXTREMELY content housecat. His hands ran up Reid’s shoulders and down his spine, beginning to work on the boy’s buttocks and thighs over his pajama pants. Reid sighed, cuddling into the pillows and blankets.

The phone rang and Reid whined. Hotch chuckled and picked it up, propping it on his shoulder with his cheek so he could continue to massage his lover’s body. “Hotchner.” He greeted. “Chief Strauss.” He felt Reid tense under his hands. “Yes? And? Good, what were the exact words?” He chuckled after a moment. “Sounds about right. Thank you for letting me know. Thank you. Bye.” He tossed the phone away. 

“What was that about?” Reid asked.

“The Psych Eval Strauss made you take.”

“And?”

“You did fine.”

“What were you laughing about?”

“The doctor said you were eager and enthusiastic and delighted to be back at work, and even happier to be in the field. And that you were very proud of the work you did in the field on this past case.”

“At least THIS doctor got it right.” Reid snickered, and flopped over onto his back. Hotch just smiled down at him, then began running his hands over the boy’s hips and stomach. “So.” Reid said after a bit. “We have a whole day to ourselves. What do you want to do?”

“Whatever you want, baby.” Hotch told him, moving the massage to the younger’s pectoral muscles. Reid sighed softly.

“… What do you want to do for Thanksgiving?”

“… That’s a month away!” Hotch laughed.

“I know. Just trying to make conversation…”

“Well… if we’re not on a case… maybe we could go see your parents?”

“… I dunno… I was actually thinking about YOUR family.” Reid said, looking at the man. 

“All I have is Jack.” Hotch said.

“You have a brother!” Reid cried, looking amused.

“Oh yeah…”

“… Nice, Hotch.” Reid teased with a wry chuckle. Hotch scowled, and suddenly Reid thrashed and let out a shriek as fingers danced over his ribs. The phone rang again. Hotch sighed and answered.

“Hotchner… yes, good morning! Uh huh… yes, they do. Yes. Uh, yeah. Three o’clock. See you then.” And he hung up.

“Who?” Reid asked, curiously.

“Just have to pick up something.” Hotch said, tossing the phone aside and leaning down to kiss his lover. “Come on. Get dressed. I’m taking you out for breakfast.”

And so he did. He and Reid had breakfast at IHOP, Reid eating Scrambled eggs, bacon and a large amount of pancakes, while Hotch had eggs over easy, hash browns, bacon, sausage, ham and French Toast. Hotch had orange juice, Reid polished off an entire pitcher of coffee before their food even arrived. Afterwards, Hotch took Reid to the boy’s favorite book store and spent… well… several hundred dollars spoiling his lover, smiling at the boy’s blushing, stammering protests the entire time.

By then, it was noon. Hotch sighed as they loaded the books into the car, trying to figure out how they would stay busy until three. He glanced at his love, an found himself staring at the boy’s ass… and then he felt a heat in his groin.

‘No no… not that… STOP IT.’ He told himself firmly, focusing on getting his mind out of the gutter. After all… he didn’t even know if Reid was… READY for that yet. He sighed yet again… four months of abstinence. God, he wanted to throw the boy down and take him right there on the hood of the car…

He and Reid got into the car, and Reid looked at him and smiled. Hotch stared at him for a while, then smiled back and took his hand, kissing it. Reid’s smile widened and he flushed. Hotch released Reid’s hand and gently stroked his cheek. 

He could wait… Spencer was worth it…

Hotch ended up driving them to a park. He and Reid got out of the car, and Reid stared around. The park was filled with trees, all of them aflame with the colors of autumn. Hotch took his lover’s hand, and they just walked. Soon, he was no longer holding Reid’s hand, but had his arm around the boy’s waist, and Reid had his head resting on the elder’s shoulder.

They ended up at the pond, watching a small flock of ducks and a couple of geese paddling about.

“… I love you.” Reid whispered. Hotch smiled and gave his lover an affectionate squeeze.

“Love you too, baby.” Hotch murmured, turning his head and kissing brown curls.

“Aaron?”

“Yes?”

“… Thank you.”

“For the books?”

“No.” Reid said, smiling and turning to face the man. “For standing by me. Through everything. This past year has been… harrowing. I’ve gone through more than I ever could have imagined in my worst nightmares. And yet… I’ve never been happier. And it’s because of you.”

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you from Coronado… from Harvey…”

“Hotch.” Reid said, shaking his head. “You have been there for me for years. With Harvey, it was MY turn to protect YOU. And I’d do it again. In a heartbeat.” He curled his arms around Hotch’s neck, kissing away the upset look on the man’s face. “You’re worth it. ALL of it.” Reid smiled when arms enveloped him and held him close. “… I love you, Aaron.” Hotch smiled, but then he heard a sniffle, and Reid shook in his arms. He stepped back and stared at the tears in the doctor’s eyes.

“Spencer? What’s wrong?” He asked, worried. Reid just smiled through his tears and shook his head.

“You have to understand… A year ago I was resigned to accepting that I… was destined to be alone.” Reid said softly, staring down at his pale fingers on Hotch’s sweater. “I had believed that for… a long time. Years. I didn’t think there would ever be anyone for me. It just… wasn’t…” He trailed off and sighed, shuffling closer and resting his head on the Unit Chief’s chest. Hotch closed his eyes, holding Reid tightly against him with one arm, and stroking his hair with the other hand.

“You and I were meant to be.” Hotch told him, gently turning his head and resting his cheek on his lover’s hair. “You’re not alone. Not now, not ever again.”

“Thank you.”

“I love you. Now come on. It’s almost three.”

“Alright.” Reid smiled, and they returned to the car. Reid just relaxed and enjoyed the ride, savoring the joy he took in being by his lover’s side. 

They ended up in a beautiful neighborhood filled with trees and old houses that had been renovated and refurbished. In one yard, a father was playing with his two sons. At another house, a cat was slinking across the lawn, stalking a squirrel that was digging a hole in the ground. A woman jogged down the street with a Great Dane trotting by her side.

Finally, Hotch pulled into the driveway of a lovely house with an overgrown garden and ivy creeping up it’s stone façade. A woman stepped out.

“Come on.” Hotch told Reid, and got out of the car. Reid blinked, and followed.

“Aaron!” The woman greeted, and Hotch smiled at her.

“Barbara.” He nodded to her. Reid stared as the pair embraced. He frowned slightly. Then, he froze when they both turned on him. “This is Spencer.” The woman was ALL smiles when she walked over and seized his hand.

“It is SO wonderful to finally meet you!” She gushed. 

“Um… thank you… who are you?” Reid asked, and she blinked. Then she looked at Hotch.

“He doesn’t know?” She gasped. Hotch chuckled.

“Spencer. This is Barbara Newkirk. My Real Estate Agent.”

“… Real Estate?” Reid asked, now looking thoroughly confused. Hotch smiled and put his hand on Reid’s shoulders, turning the youth to face the house. Then he leaned over and put his lips next to Reid’s ear.

“… Happy Anniversary, Spencer.” He murmured. “… Welcome home.”

Reid froze. 

Time stopped.

He couldn’t breathe… 

His knees were weak and his heart nearly struggled to keep beating. His mind had blown a fuse, and any effort to conjure a cognitive thought only resulted in smoke and sparks thrown back at him.

Hotch chuckled to himself, knowing EXACTLY what had happened. He glanced at Ms. Newkirk who was looking worried.

“Don’t worry. Give him a minute to reboot.” He muttered to her, grinning. “… Spencer?” Reid still didn’t respond. Amused, Hotch reached down and took Reid’s hand lifting it up and laying a key in his palm. Slowly, Reid looked down at the key, then closed his fingers around it and turned to face the man.

“… Aaron?” He gasped, still looking completely stunned. Hotch just smiled down at him and nodded. “… You…” He nodded again. “Why?”

“Because you deserve it.” Hotch told him. Barbara Newkirk winked at Hotch and gave him a little wave, slipping away. Hotch guided Reid up the winding stone path to the front door. “Go ahead.” Hotch encouraged. “Open your gift.” Reid looked up to Hotch, who gave him a smile and nod. And then, with a shaking hand, Reid slid the key into the lock, and turned it. The door swung open, and the alarm beeped at them.

Hotch and Reid stepped in, their shoes resonating on the hard wood floor. Hotch reached out, and turned on the lights. The hall was hard wood on the floor and the walls with a wrought iron chandelier lighting it up… it was tasteful and sophisticated, yet distinctly rugged and masculine. There was a side table with a small lamp and a little plant on it.

“Left or right?” Hotch asked.

“… Left.” Reid gasped. Hotch steered him to the left and through a doorway into the kitchen. Reid looked around, eyes wide in amazement. The wood floor continued into the kitchen, but here the walls were a creamy stucco. The stove, oven, sink, fridge and dishwasher were brand new modern stainless steel models, the counters were dark hardwood with creamy marble tops. The table shoved up against the wall under the curtain-covered window was a dark stained wood with matching chairs.

And there on the countertop next to the microwave, was a brand new Kuerig Coffee Maker. Reid was delighted with THAT new toy!

Hotch turned and guided Reid out of the kitchen, across the foyer and into the study. Reid’s eyes widened. He stared. Before them was a red leather love seat before a fireplace. The wall to their left was one large bookcase filled to the brim, and to their left were two corner desks, one with a computer at each and a couple of wall shelves overhead. And against the blank space on the wall that the door was in, was Reid’s 100 gallon fish tank, filled with fish.

Within moments of stepping into the room, Reid’s face was overcome by a large smile. He moved over to the bookshelf and ran his hand over the spines of the books in a loving manner. Then he walked across the room, running his fingers along the back of the sofa and over to the desks. He noticed immediately that his desk was the one arranged so that he could see the fish tank; he knew it was his desk because of the little framed photo of his mother. He picked it up and smiled down at the photo, then looked up at Hotch. The man stood in the doorway, watching his young lover with a small smile.

“I can’t believe you brought all of my books here from storage…” Reid told him. Hotch grinned. 

“Come on.” He told the boy. “More to see.” And he took Reid’s hand and guided him out of the room. At the end of the hall was the stairs. Reid peered up the dark staircase curiously, but Hotch guided him past it.

“Here’s the door to the back yard… we’ll see that later…” Hotch said, and they stepped around the stairs and into a large open room. There was another fireplace, and over it was a large, flat screen plasma TV. The curtains were drawn over the windows, again hiding the back yard. Reid ran his hand over the dark forest green leather sofa, and admired the shelves containing a large DVD collection of combined DVD’s belonging to him, Hotch and Jack. In the corner was a dark wooden liquor cabinet and bar, and Reid had a feeling Rossi may have had something to do with its presence… Beside it was a dark hall.

“Garage and laundry room are down there.” Hotch said, then turned and led Reid to a door in the same wall as the fireplace and opposite the wall that had the bar, dark hall and stairs. He opened it and Reid peered in at the fun little room. The walls and floor and bedspread were a navy blue, speckled with pale yellow stars. The bed, dresser, nightstand, desk and toy chest were that same pale yellow, with navy blue stars. “Here’s Jack’s room…” Hotch said, then opened the door on the wall opposite the foyer. “And here is the guest room.” Reid peered in at the sea green room with cream colored accents. 

“Now come on…” Hotch breathed, and Reid could sense the man’s excitement. Smiling, Reid allowed the man to pull him across the living room and up the stairs. They arrived on a landing with a large window and double doors. Hotch grinned at Reid, then turned and flung the doors open. Smiling at the elder’s excitement, Reid stepped through. Across from him were double doors leading onto a balcony. To his right was a fireplace. The carpet was a cream color, and there was a teal area rug with a chocolate and cream loveseat before the fireplace. In the opposite corner from where he was standing were two matching armchairs by a bookcase. And to the left was an archway in the wall with two steps up into another room.

“And this is our room.” Hotch said softly, and guided Reid up into the room with an arm around him. 

The floor was hardwood with two cream colored rugs on either side of it so there would be no cold feet on cold mornings… The sheets were cream and the comforter was a dark teal. Across from the bed was a pair of double doors that led onto a narrow balcony walkway that wrapped around the sitting room to reach the main balcony. Hotch guided Reid to the left and into the bathroom, showing him the large double headed shower and the Garden Style Tub. The toilet was in a little nook opposite the shower. To the left was a counter with two sinks, and to the right was a generously large walk in closet. To Reid’s surprise, all of their clothes were already there.

“… this is our home now, Spencer.” Hotch said, guiding Reid back out into the bedroom. 

“Aaron…”

“Happy Anniversary.” Hotch said, his voice full and warm. He pulled a familiar golden chain out of his pocket and hung it around Reid’s neck. Reid blinked down at the little golden ring that the chain was strung through, its ruby gleaming. Reid turned and stared up at Hotch, his eyes shining with tears. Then he threw his arms around the man’s neck and kissed him. Hotch closed his eyes and responded passionately. To his delight, Reid moaned softly and pressed his body against that of the elder, and then circled his leg around Hotch’s knees.

“Hey now…” Hotch chuckled. “Easy. You think I’m finished with the surprises?” Reid shook his head.

“Aaron… You… But… but...”

“Come see the backyard.” Hotch said, and guided Reid over to the double doors. He flung them open and Reid was immediately taken by the brilliant fiery colors of the leaves on the large, mature trees that filled their backyard. Smiling, he walked out onto the balcony.

“WELCOME HOME!!!” Came a sudden thundering chorus, and Reid jumped, startled. At cheering, he looked down. The area of the backyard closes to the house was a flagstone patio with a little pond complete with waterfall, and even a fire pit. There was a fire in said fire pit, and the patio was filled with people. Reid stared down at them, stunned.

He saw Morgan, Prentiss, JJ, Will and Henry, Garcia and Kevin, Jack and Sean Hotchner, Drs. Blair and Tsai, and standing next to Rossi…

“GIDEON!!!”

The man grinned at the ecstatic shout from his protégé, and then Reid darted back into the house. The people on the patio waited, grinning, and a moment later Reid burst out of the back door and tackled Gideon. The man grunted and stumbled, but his smile never waivered as he embraced the boy. Then he pushed Reid back and held him out at armslength, looking him over.

“You look fantastic.” Gideon complimented. “I am SO sorry I wasn’t here for you when you were… locked up…”

“It’s okay.” Reid assured him with a smile, as Hotch finally walked out of the back door. “It wouldn’t have made a difference. I was so out of it, I probably wouldn’t have acknowledge your presence as actually being… REAL. I’m fine, now.” 

Gideon smiled and hugged Reid again. “I’m glad.” He told the boy, and finally stepped aside so that Garcia could tackle Reid.

“Let’s get some burgers grilling!” Morgan crowed, and went to start throwing meat patties on the grating that covered the fire pit where Sean was helping Jack roast a hot dog. And within half an hour the group of people were enjoying burgers, hot dogs, a few steaks and even some Frito Pie. 

Reid had never eaten that before so Garcia fixed him some.

“Trust me.” She said as Reid watched her pour chili over some Fritos, smother it with shredded cheddar, and then sprinkle on some diced Green Onions and finish it off with a large dollop of soup cream. 

Within an hour, Reid was stuffed, having finished the entire bowl of Frito Pie, a burger a la Morgan, potato salad from JJ, and then a couple of S’Mores, courtesy of the three Hotchner Boys. Jack, Sean and Aaron were having a little too much fun roasting marshmallow and catching them on fire.

Drs. Tsai and Blair both made sure to take Reid aside and tell him how proud they were of his strength, and how well he had recovered. And Reid expressed his gratefulness to them for helping him with his recovery, both physical and mental. They had been his doctors ever since he had moved to Virginia and he had no intention of ever seeing anyone else. Especially considering how close he had gotten to them over the past month.

When the sun began to set, the sky was alight with colors just as brilliant as those in the changing leaves. Jack and Henry were laughing and swinging in the hammock tied between two trees in the backyard while the adults sat around the fire, talking.

After a while, there was a lull in conversation.

“… Thank you for coming.” Hotch said from where he stood beside Reid, his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Everyone. It means a lot to me and Spencer both.” Reid smiled and leaned against the man. “Your support got us through the past four months of… Hell.” Reid just nodded in his agreement with Hotch’s words. “And while I know Spencer is already… overwhelmed by today… I have one more surprise.”

“Oh God no, I can’t take anymore!” Reid whined, and the group laughed. Chuckling, Hotch pulled Reid up and hugged him, kissing his cheek. He didn’t let go of Reid. He held him close.

“You’re my heart, Spencer. You make me feel whole. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

The group went silent, eyes wide. Reid just blushed.

“We can’t do anything… official in a legal capacity… But that doesn’t mean I won’t make it official with those who count.” Hotch continued. He released Reid and stepped back, then, holding Reid’s hands, he knelt. Now Reid froze, and his own eyes went wide. “Spencer… I’m asking you to take me as yours for the rest of our lives, and be mine in turn. Marry me?” Reid just stood there, completely stunned.

“… Say yes!”

“SHH!!” Morgan scolded, covering Garcia’s mouth.

Jack and Henry could be heard laughing in the distance, over the crackling of the fire.

A long time passed.

Then, Spencer’s legs finally gave out and he dropped to his knees before his lover. He swallowed thickly and pulled his hands from Hotch’s gentle hold. The man was looking nervous now. But the young doctor lifted his hands and ran his long fingers over the elder’s face. His fingers slid into his Unit Chief’s hair, curling around the back of his head. His palms rested on Hotch’s neck and his thumbs on the man’s jaw and cheeks. 

Reid never said a word; he closed his eyes and leaned in, pressing a kiss to Aaron Hotchner’s lips. Hotch slid his arms around the boy’s lean body, holding him close.

“Ohhh…” Garcia swooned.

Gideon winced and looked away, still finding the sight of the pair kissing awkward… Rossi chuckled and handed Gideon his half finished Scotch. Gideon gave the man a look, but then took it and knocked it back. Prentiss was grinning and JJ had a sentimental smile on her face. Dr. Blair and Dr. Tsai exchanged smiles. Kevin Lynch and Sean Hotchner just sat and stared, eyes wide and mouths hanging open, NOT used to THIS. Especially when the kiss suddenly intensified. The pair only broke apart when the need to breathe took over. And then they just sat there on their knees, foreheads pressed together.

“Is that a…?” Hotch gasped, and Reid let out a breathless laugh.

“Yes…” He gasped, and tears sparkled in his eyes before falling down his flushed cheeks. “God, Aaron, yes!”

“Good… Then I can give you this.” Hotch said, and pulled a small box out of his pocket. Reid’s eyes widened.

“Oh, Aaron.” He gasped, and Hotch opened the box. Inside was a ring. A gleaming gold band was set with a ruby, flanked by Celtic Trinity knots with miniscule diamonds set in the center of each knot. Reid just sat frozen as the man slid the ring onto his finger, and then kissed him again.

Reid just clung to the man, not even hearing the cheering of their friends and family. The only thing that mattered was him, and Aaron.

The pair were not apart for a single moment the rest of the evening. Drs. Tsai and Blair were the first to leave, offering their congratulations and Dr. Blair confirming Reid’s appointment with her later that week. 

Then Reid and Hotch ended up in the hammock, Hotch lying in it properly and Reid sitting perpendicular to him in his lap. JJ and Will decided it was time to leave when Henry dozed off with a flaming marshmallow on a stick in his hand, and the marshmallow fell off and landed in Will’s lap. Garcia, just trying to help, dumped her ice water on the blazing goo… and all over Will’s crotch. The man let out a very… unmanly yelp.

When JJ said, laughing, that it was time to leave, Sean said it was time for him to leave too; he was taking Jack for a week. But Jack didn’t wanna go. He ran over to Hotch and Reid saying “I wanna push them in the hammock!” And he seized the edge.

Hotch, forseeing the disaster, shouted “Jack! NO!!!” But it was too late. Jack gave an almight HEAVE and the team watched, eyes wide as Reid’s feet flew up into the air with a “EEEYAAAAH!!!”. He ended up doing a back flip and landing flat on his face, and a fraction of a second later, Hotch had been completely dumped out of the hammock to land on top of Reid. “OOHNPH!!! Was the interesting noise that came from Reid, accompanied by an “NNGH!” from Hotch.

“… Ahnnn… Owwwww…” Reid whined.

Slowly, Hotch raised his head and GLARED at his son, who was standing there laughing.

“… AARON JACKSON HOTCHNER!!!” Hotch roared. Jack’s laughing stopped and his eyes widened.

“… Bye Daddy!” He blurted, and ran. “Uncle Sean! Let’s go!” The team lost all composure and burst into laughter.

“JACK!” Hotch howled, while little Henry tugged on his Godfather’s hand, trying to “help” Reid out from under Hotch. Hotch stumbled to his feet. “SEAN!”

“Come on, kid. We’re running late!” Sean gasped, trying to contain his laughter.

“Sean, don’t you even—“

“Bye Aaron!” Sean called, scooping Jack up and RUNNING.

“SEAN!”

But Sean and Jack were LONG gone and the team was still laughing; Garcia and JJ both had tears of mirth streaming down their faces.

“… I… Can’t… BREATHE, man!” Morgan gasped out.

Even Gideon and Rossi were wiping away tears before they fell, and both were red. Henry “helped” Reid to his feet and they made their way over to the group, Reid holding his stomach.

“… I WILL fire you.” Hotch growled at his team, but to no avail. It was a long time before the laughter stopped, and when it finally did, JJ gathered her husband and son, and they left to the put Henry to bed.

Things finally calmed after that. Garcia, Kevin, Prentiss and Rossi all left at the same time, after cleaning up the mess that the little party had made, and then it was just Hotch, Reid and Gideon. They all stood in the doorway, and Gideon hugged Reid tightly.

“Congratulations, Spencer.”

“I’m glad you were here.” Reid told the man.

“Hotch told me this would be a big day for you. I wanted to be here to see it. I’m happy for you. BOTH of you.”

“Thanks, Jason.” Hotch said with a smile, wrapping an arm around Reid and running his hand up and down the boy’s arm.

“Let me know when you’re going to Tie the Knot. I want to be there.”

“Wouldn’t do it without you.” Reid grinned.

“Goodnight, Jason. Drive safe.” Hotch said, and the pair stood on their stoop watching Gideon depart. 

Later that evening, Hotch emerged from the bathroom fresh from the shower, and stared at his lover who was standing out on the balcony, looking out at their dark back yard. Hotch smiled and walked out of the open doors and wrapped his arms around the boy. Reid sighed and leaned into him, and the pair kissed. 

“Come on… you’re sleepy.” Hotch chuckled and guided Reid back inside, closing the doors. He then reached out and set the alarm. Once it was armed, he turned and stared down at his lover who was lying in bed, staring at the ring on his finger. Hotch smiled and dropped his robe, sliding between the sheets and pulling Reid in close. Reid sighed and cuddled close, savoring the feeling of their nude bodies quickly becoming entwined. Hotch rolled over to hover above Reid, who smiled up at him before closing his eyes lightly. Hotch slid down, wedging his hips between Reid’s legs, and then just lay down, making himself comfortable.

“What are you doing?” Reid giggled. “Come lie next to me…”

“Hmmm…” Hotch hummed, perfectly content to stay right where he was, with his waist between Reid’s legs. He curled his arms under the small of Reid’s back and rested his head down on the boy’s flat belly. After a moment, he grinned and chuckled.

“What?” Reid asked.

“Your stomach is gurgling...” Hotch said, lifting his head and looking up at his lover, resting his chin on the boy’s stomach. Reid smiled down at him and closed his eyes, running his fingers through the man’s hair. His face radiated serenity, tranquility and contentment. Hotch let out a soft breath as he stared at that beautiful face.

“… I love you.” He murmured, softly. Reid opened his eyes and blinked down at him, then smiled.

“I love you too.” The youth replied, his fingers sliding over the elder’s cheek. Hotch turned his head and gently kissed the palm of Reid’s hand. Reid smiled and closed his eyes again. Hotch just mirrored the smile and rested his cheek on his lover’s belly again, closing his eyes and relishing the feeling of the boy’s fingers running over his scalp. And that’s how they spent their very first night in the new house that they planned to live the rest of their lives in together…

 

E N D


End file.
